A Small Gift
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Hisana decides to give Byakuya a gift for Christmas, who never really expected one.


**Disclaimer - **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. 

**A Small Gift**

He wasn't the type to like Christmas. It just wasn't him to like Christmas in the first place. Of all his two hundred years alive in the Soul Society, Kuchiki Byakuya never cared for the cute, fluffy emotions that younger shinigami often have during this time.

They would exchange presents and babble on about things that made no sense. He hated that kind of talk. It bored him but mostly irritated him to no ends.

Luckily, his wife Hisana did none of that sort.

Byakuya and Hisana have been married for almost a year. The coming spring would mark their first anniversary.

She … was different. That was probably the best word to describe her.

The other noble women flirted endlessly, battering their eyelashes at him. As if they were daring him to come near. They exasperated him with their sugar-covered talks and meaningless caresses. Large amounts of makeup and white powder concealed their faces. They were taught to act this way and therefore, were all the same.

They acted as if he was glass and they were rocks hurled at him. Fortunately, Hisana treated the opposite. She treated him like a normal person.

True, she referred him as "Byakuya-sama" in terms of respect and love. But other than that, she smiled, laughed and talked to him, regardless of his rank compared to hers.

One morning, Byakuya woke earlier than usual. Snow fell softly outside the window. There was no one outside. Nothing but silence. _It is that day, huh?_ he thought.

Turning his head slightly, he saw that Hisana was still sleeping. A small candle flickered near their bed, throwing the room in a ghostly but beautiful imagery.

Hisana's face glowed in a cream colour. Byakuya could almost count every single black eyelash on her eyes. Her hands were clasped comfortably on her stomach. He remembered she had painted her fingernails the other day. Pink because Hisana knew that Byakuya liked sakura.

At his small movement, she awoke. " Byakuya-sama, I didn't realize you were awake."

She got up and blew the candlelight off. The room was now filled with a pale light from outside.

" I think the maids forgot to shut it." She spoke softly and without irritation. Her voice flowed like a gentle river down a mountain and expanding into the magnificent ocean. It affected everyone with her kindness.

" No. It's all right. Don't close it."

Her hand stopped at the voice of her husband. " If it pleases you, Byakuya-sama." She bowed respectfully. " I'll go make some tea for you." Hisana headed out the door, leaving Byakuya in the room.

He decided to go outside for some air. Snow fell softly and silently. It covered everything in its majestic wake. It was like watching crystallized tears falling from the sky. Sad but beautiful.

Thinking back, Byakuya remembered when they first met. At first, she looked like any other shinigami. She was wearing black clothes, worn down even for a shinigami. They met outside this very room. Where the sakura bloom.

Captain Unohana had sent her, the Third Seat of the Fourth Division, to check on him. Byakuya had previously been injured in a battle. He had been more concerned with the celebration of the spring sakura blooming than his wounds. And he was glad that he didn't go. Or otherwise, he wouldn't have met the charming, courteous woman who would be his wife.

She wasn't the most beautiful. She wasn't the smartest. She wasn't the best dressed. She wasn't the strongest. But she was the one who captured his heart.

It was funny how she lured him with her lively, brown eyes and tinkling laughter. She often would playfully tease him, bringing a flutter in his heart, that no one else was able to do. She found joy in the tiniest of things and shared it with him. Her love for him made him love her all the more.

Of all the women he has meet, she was the most realistic and human.

" Byakuya-sama?" Hisana had returned holding a cup of warm tea, his favourite morning drink. " I brought some tea."

" Arigato." He slipped his tea slowly, inhaling the sweet herbal scent.

" I … um, got you something for Christmas," the small girl mumbled shyly, taking out a carefully wrapped present.

Surprised but not daring to show it, Byakuya unwrapped the present. Inside was a picture frame, with sakura craved into its delicate silver edges.

" It's nice," he said slowly.

" I was hoping you would like it," she smiled. " Here, I will take your tea."

She disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Byakuya frowning at the picture frame.

_I certainly hope Byakuya-sama likes the present, _Hisana thought. She dried the cup with a cloth and set it down. She could still feel her husband's warmth on the cup.

Suddenly, she paused. _Byakuya-sama did seem more quiet than usual. Something must be wrong. Perhaps he didn't like my present?_

Returning to the room, Hisana discovered that Byakuya was no longer there. Only the picture frame remained.

_I should have known, _the shinigami sighed._  
_

Hisana reached out to grab the picture frame when she saw the front and was so surprised that she nearly dropped it.

Inside the picture frame, surrounded by its sakura carvings, was a picture of herself. It was simply and plain. Nothing special to the eyes of another.

But to Byakuya, it meant everything to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Read and Review. I want to know what you thought of this fic. Good? Bad? So-so? Only constructive critisism please. Merry Christmas.**


End file.
